As an input medium, a touch control display panel is by far the simplest and most convenient way for human machine interaction. Therefore, more and more products have incorporated touch control display functionalities into liquid crystal displays. Generally, a touch control display panel is divided into a display region for image display and touch control, and a peripheral circuit region located on both sides of the display region. The display region usually includes a plurality of pixel units for image displaying function and a plurality of touch control electrodes for touch control function. The peripheral circuit region often includes a plurality of shift registers which include a plurality of transistors and at least one capacitor. Thus, the peripheral circuit region contains complex wiring structures which are likely to cause signal interference to the touch control electrodes in the display region and to affect touch control precision.
The disclosed integrated touch control display panel and touch display device are directed to solve one or more of above-stated problems in the art.